Happily Ever After
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: After the Obama trail ended Rory decided to stay in San Francisco. Three weeks after moving there and finding a job, who stands before her door? Logan, of course. R&R Rogan, post-finale


**Happily Ever After**

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

Rory had just come back from a more then exhausting field-job and all she wanted was a hot shower and a never-ending supply of hot coffee. Her little apartment in the harbor street in San Francisco was so close to the ocean, she could see it from her balcony, and if it weren't for full-time job at the San Francisco Daily, then maybe she could've thought of it as a long, very long vacation. Maybe.

Even on her free days Rory was incredibly tense, when she wasn't in her apartment, the possibility of running into Logan made every walk and every shopping spree to an event where she's constantly looking left and right, where she flinches at every sight of a blonde head and is ready to flee in panic when she hears the name Logan. She jumpy, snappy and not bearable when she thinks she might in a unsuspecting second stand face to face with Logan Huntzberger. But what scares her more is the possible outcome that he has a new girl at his side and has completely forgotten her.

For the umpteenth time in the last three weeks she wishes that she didn't take up on the offer of Chris, a girl who was on the Obama trail as well, to come to San Francisco, her boyfriend is the editor of the San Francisco Daily; they would both get a job. Christine was right, John, her boyfriend, is a very nice man, maybe five years their senior, with a constant smile on his face and an incredible sense of humor. He and Chris had been together since her time in high school and are making plans to get married. Chris had followed John's steps when she'd taken journalism as her main subject and was happy that she did so. All of the people at the Daily were nice and friendly, Rory had a wide circle of girl-friends who never said no when she asked them out or for a movie night, the guy weren't much different, in only a week they'd learned not to hit on her, and everything would be perfect. What Rory threw the most off in the beginning were Michael and Adam, they resembled Finn and Colin so much that it was painful to hang around them, but she got used to it, and it was quite comfortable to have someone familiar around, even if she'd never seen the both of them in her life before.

Rory sighed as she came out of her shower, rubbing a towel through her wet hair and looking around for her shorts and tank top. Summers in San Francisco were scorching hot, and even if spring and autumn were rainy and wet, winter was almost always dry, expect for a bit of rain here and there, snow fell almost never and if it did, then not so close to harbor and the ocean. When she'd first complained to Chris about it, the blonde had joked she should travel to New York if she wanted snow-fall in a big city. New York, New York was painful, it reminded Rory of all the happy moments there with Logan when he'd first come back from London.

Running her hand through her still wet hair, that had grown so long, it almost reached her backside, Rory almost jumped out of her skin when the door-bell rung. Assuming it was Christa who came with ice cream and movies like she sometimes did, out of the blue, Rory didn't bother asking who it is. She just unlocked the door and started speaking before she'd opened it.

"Hey Chris, come on in. I had such a long day you wouldn't believe it. You might just as well warn John that he might die tomorrow when I come for work. I appreciate all the good jobs he's giving me, but I hate field-work. It requires way too much exercise, and I'm a Gilmore, I never ever ex--" the last word stayed unspoken when her eyes fell on her visitor. Although blonde and brown-eyed this was not Christa. No absolutely nothing of that body could be the frail looking, thin girl with long blonde curls. Not a trace of femininity was lost on that body.

And after three weeks of tense behavior, constant fear and jumpiness, she stood face to face with none else but Logan Huntzberger. And the only thing she could say was his name, god how she missed that name.

"Logan..."

She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes, his face looked passive, expressionless, but his eyes, those eyes spoke volumes of something she couldn't read.

"Rory..."

Wow, how incredibly wrong her name sounded from his lips. She so accustomed to him calling her Ace that her name from his lips was painful to listen to. She had always been his Ace, goodness why did those times had to end?

But Rory had been afraid. Afraid of something that maybe, just maybe could make her happy for the rest of her days. She was her mother's daughter and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was a self-destructive person if there ever had been such a human. Not one of her relationships had not ended in a painful split-up, leaving Lorelai once again alone and unhappy. That woman understood how to make herself miserable, and unfortunately those around her as well. Rory still loved her mom, she'll never stop that, the bond was way too strong, but first when Rory had started on the campaign trail for Obama, a year ago did she actually understand just what her mother had been doing with her. All their lives they'd been the Gilmore Girls, the two of them against the world, but then Rory started to mature, including the first boyfriend, Dean. Sure Lorelai had loved Dean, but that was most probably because the relationship wouldn't go anywhere or if it did, it wouldn't take Rory away from home and her. Jess was another story completely. Jess was something new and exciting for Rory, a forbidden fruit so to say, he opened her eyes to a world outside the small-town life and her mother's wings. Lorelai had been against that sort of relationship from the beginning and Rory would've caved in to her mother and broken up with him, had Jess not made the mistake he did and proven to the still pretty naive girl that he was all that her mother had made him out to be. Then there was the whole thing with her going to Yale, but that was one decision that Rory had made without her mother's influence and it had proven to be the best one in her life. Sure the affair with Dean was dumb and unnecessary, but it had something good, that was what opened her eyes and showed her that a man like Dean wasn't what she needed, no it was someone like Logan that could make her happy. And Lorelai was against that relationship from the very beginning. But Logan was no Jess, he didn't run at the first sign of problems, he fought for her and for their relationship, for what was important to him.

That relationship with Logan had pretty much started to open Rory's eyes to what her mother really was doing and it ended with her still listening to her 'Inner Lorelai' and telling Logan no, when he proposed, breaking both their hearts and making them miserable, not only them but her grandparents as well. The only person that was happy with the whole outcome had been Lorelai, and she'd proven that when she head so casually told Rory that she'd find the 'right one' someday, when it had been her that had chased away both of their 'right ones'.

Then the campaign trail came like a ray of light to Rory's life. Two weeks into traveling and with no possible chance of coming even near Stars Hollow in the next two months, Lorelai had started to complain. First it had been words like 'We all miss you, you don't even call,' then when that didn't have effect she started with 'I can't imagine living that kind of life, it must be horrible all the traveling and sleeping in buses,' and when Rory still didn't give any sign of quitting the job, Lorelai began the I'm your mother, listen to my advice things including 'Why don't you come home, your grandparents can find you a great job in Hartford, you'll love it.'

That had been the last straw. Four weeks ago Obama won the elections and the campaign trail ended in San Francisco, Rory didn't need much coaxing from Christa to stay in the sunny California and start a new life. Lorelai was unhappy and still didn't speak with her, but Rory hadn't expected anything else, Lorelai always stopped talking to her when something didn't go her way.

Still somewhat shaking on her knees and looking at Logan's handsome face, she stepped from the door and asked him to come in.

That would prove to be a good idea, then in the next two hours the two would speak over everything that had happened in the year they'd been apart, solve most of their misunderstandings and decide to begin anew, to simply forget the year of pain and loneliness and pick up from where they'd left off before her graduation and the proposal.

Later in the night when they both lay next to each other, satisfied and happy, Rory would convince Logan to make coffee and something to eat for them and call her mother to tell her the good news. Lorelai would again start with 'Are you sure, don't do anything without thinking it through' and Rory would tell her, 'I'm in love, mom, I'm happy and not even you can stop me from being with him'.

They'd live a year in San Francisco before Logan's father falls sick and they both move to New York, him taking over Huntzberger Publishing as the new CEO and she getting her desired job at the New York Times. Four months after moving to New York, Logan would propose, in the middle of the winter, two days before Christmas when they're ice-skating in the Rockefeller Centre, and she'd scream yes on the top of her lungs. They'd marry in June in Cape Cod and buy a house in the middle of New York, starting their new life together. Their first child would come soon, Rory would be pregnant before the wedding, it'd be a son, they'd name him Nicholas Richard Huntzberger, Nicky for short. Two years later the second child would come, a little girl they'd name Lorelai Annabelle Huntzbeger, Annie for short and five years after Annie they'd have another son, Elias Christopher Huntzberger, Chris for short.

Eventually they'd move to Hartford, after Richard and Emily Gilmore's death in their house, Rory would start working for HPC as the editor of one of theirs newspapers and they would have their perfect happy ending.


End file.
